


So Nearly

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Scar's Reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You were betrothed to Simba," Scar reminded, his voice a low rasp.
Relationships: Scar/Nala
Kudos: 10





	So Nearly

"You were betrothed to Simba," Scar reminded, his voice a low rasp. "Mufasa's son." Nala's fur prickled at the forbidden name.

"Much of an age," Scar seemed to muse aloud, but he was still looking right at her, his gaze heavy. "But you are so nearly a lioness already." 

She mumbled some thin excuse and fled.

That time he let her leave; he was the king and could have commanded her to stay. Could have...

But Nala would not let Scar have her, not as conquest and not as queen. She would leave the Pride Lands rather than submit herself.


End file.
